detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Katsuragi Nanase
Katsuragi Nanase is one of the High School student in Daybrooke International School. Prefer to be called 'Katsu' which means 'victory' rather than his own name because it sounds girlish. Always wandering around the school searching for a victim to wear random animal costume or else just stay in his room playing games. Appearance Hair: Yellow Eye colour: Yellow Shirt: White shirt. Pants: Black. Shoes: Dark brown sport shoes. ETC: Red tie, purple wristband. Personality He is a calm, caring person and love adventurous. Always act like an immature grown up kid and looks like an idiot because he thought it was fun to do so. Sometimes his behaviour can be kind of annoying(?). A friendly and talkative person that use a weird language when talking also loves to gloomp anyone that he just meet and end up taking some of them as his so called 'children'. Will do anything to make himself happy and away from boredom. History Living in ordinary family makes him always curious to make something new and different. When he receives Daybrooke International School letter, he feel like something interesting might be happen there. He was curious with that strange feeling and decided to accept the invitation to the school. Mostly, his life was influenced by his elder brother that taught him a lot of 'wrong and kind' things. Relations *Daiki Katsuragi Katsu's elder and only brother. He is the person that mostly influenced Katsu's life since he is responsible to take care of Katsu while their parents off to work. He somehow annoyed with Katsu's childish and weak attitude when they are still a kid so he asked Katsu to be strong and manly like a bear. Unfortunately, Katsu obeyed and that's why he loves bear so much. He is also the reason for Katsu's phobia towards cat. *Leo Katsuragi Katsu's cousin that will enter Daybrooke soon. *Scarlet Testarossa Somehow he doesn't know how and when he started to fall in love with Scarlet and called her 'Scarlie'. He loves to tease Scarlet to make her blush. He treasure Scarlet so much and he hope Scarlet will always be happy and forgot her sadness. *Himeka Shikisha Katsu's favourite 'daughter' among all his 'children' he have. Katsu loves to play with her and called her 'Hime-chan'. *Yuuto Amemiya One of Katsu's 'child' that being called 'daughter' rather than 'son' due to Yuu's interest in cross-dress. *Aaron Weiss Katsu's roomate. Also a 'teacher' that teachs Kastu how to curse since Katsu only can say 'Fish' rather than 'F***' till the end. Sometimes he and Katsu would fight over pies secretly in their room. *Akane Cyrielle To him, Akane is like a little sister since he arrived at Daybrooke. Facts *Allergic/Phobia towards cat (he will run and hide or sneeze all day long if he met one) *Secretly loves animal costumes because they looks cute and will drag random person to wear them *Fall in love with anything related to bear since he was little *Bad at swimming and cooking * Spent times in his room to play games if he is too lazy *Looks weak but actually he is strong and learn some martial arts Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:High School